Coyote Starrk
Jacku95-napisałeś tutaj kilka ciekawych rzeczy ale niestety nie mogłam ich odnaleźć, wspomóż i zrób coś z tym artykułem. Coyote Starrk (コヨーテ・スターク, Koyōte Sutāku) - jest Arrancarem oraz primera (1) Espada w armii Aizena Sosuke. Oznacza to, że jest najsilniejszym Arrancarem pod jego dowództwem ale tylko w swej "zwykłej" formie. W Ressurecctión przewyższa go tylko Yammy Rialgo (Espada 0) Wygląd thumb|left|190px Zachowaniem i wyglądem przypomina kapitana VIII oddziału. Ma pofalowane, brązowe włosy sięgające policzków. Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa wyglądają jak dolna szczęka i są umiejscowione jak naszyjnik. Dziura Pustego znajduje się na mostku, natomiast tatuaż mówiący o jego miejscu w Espadzie na lewej ręce. Nosi standardowy strój Arrancarów, jedynie jego kołnierz jest wywinięty. Zakłada też białe rękawiczki, które ukrywają jego rangę. Osobowość thumb|200px|Starrk w Las Noches Starrk jest niesamowicie leniwy. Na początku zebrania, w którym cała Espada jest pokazana, on narzeka tylko na to, że go obudzono, nie wykazał też nadmiernego zainteresowania śmiercią Aaroniero. W porównaniu do innych członków Espady często pojawia się w komicznych sytuacjach wraz ze swoim Fraccion, Lillynette. Kiedy poważnieje, jego charakter zmienia się diametralnie. Nie przepada za walką, traktuje ją jak obowiązek do wykonania. Potrafi nawet w samym jej środku zastanawiać się czy nie warto zrezygnować. Nie lubi dobijać przeciwników chyba że nie ma innego wyjścia.Wyróżnia go też fakt że w przeciwieństwie do większości Espady nie jest ani sadystyczny ani zapatrzony w swe umiejętności.Jest także wyjątkowo cierpliwy gdyż znosi towarzystwo Lillynette i prawie w ogóle na nią nie krzyczy mimo iż ta nie daje mu spokoju ( tylko raz gdy ta uderzyła go po głowie jako pistolet w Ressurection) Historia Przed zdradą Aizena Starrk był wiecznie samotny gdyż nikt nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć z powodu jego olbrzymiej energii duchowej (z tego powodu podzielił swoją dusze na dwie części i "stworzył" Lillynette) .Dopiero Aizen był w stanie to zrobić. Pierwszy raz widzimy go, gdy Aizen przy pomocy Hougyokuthumb|200px|Stark porywa Inoue tworzy Wonderwice Margera.thumb|left|250px|Coyote i Lillynette spotykają Aizena W Hueco Mundo najpierw pojawia się, gdy Aizen wzywa wszystkich członków Espady, by przedyskutować obecność intruzów w Hueco Mundo. Później widzimy go gdy Lillynette( stworzona ze Starrka kierowanego potzebą bliskości) budzi go ( w nietypowy sposób) i informuje że Aaroneiro nie żyje .Primera odpowiada że o tym wie lecz nie komentuje tego faktu, pyta się tylko co jej zdaniem ma zrobić .Gdy Las Noches jest zaatakowane przez Gotei 13 i Szayel Aporro Granz, Zommari Leroux oraz Nnoitra Jiruga zostają zabici, Stark pojawia się obok Orihime Inoue, chcąc zabrać ją do Aizena. Unika ataku Kenpachiego i Ichigo oraz w mgnieniu oka zabiera dziewczynę do Aizena, który ujawnia wtedy swoje zamiary. Walki w Sztucznej Karakurze thumb|200px|Numer Starka Później pojawia się ze swoją Fraccion w Karakurze, by walczyć z Shinigami. Gdy Generał Yamamoto uwalnia Shikai i atakuje, by uwięzić trzech byłych kapitanów, Stark i Lilinette ledwo unikają ataku. Gdy Barragan przejmuje dowodzenie, Stark zgadza się, mówiąc "czemu nie?".Wywołało to gwałtowną reakcję Lillynette ( uderzyła go w głowę) jednak na nic to się nie zdało Gdy Fraccion Barragana przegrywają, obok Starrka i jego Fraccion Lilinette pojawiają się kapitan 8 dywizji Shunsui Kyouraku oraz kapitan 13 dywizji Juushiro Ukitake. Shunsui prosi Starrka, by ten oddalił Lilinette. Starrk pyta, czemu, na co Shunsui odpowiada, że nie będzie mógł użyć całej siły, gdy ona jest w pobliżu. Starrk komentuje że to dobrze, ponieważ on też nie ma zamiaru tego robić. Powiedział, że to nie leży w jego naturze i zaproponował by udawali walkę do czasu, gdy innithumb|250px|Shunsui zaatakowany przez Starrka od tyłuskończą swoje. Shunsui oznajmił, że tym razem zrobić tak nie może, wobec czego Starrk wyciągnął swój zanpakutou po czym oboje zaczęli walkę. Następnie Starrk odgadł, że Kyouraku tak naprawdę potrafi używać dwóch mieczy na raz a nie, jak mówił, tylko jednego a drugiego gdy walczy z kimś, kto nie posiada katany. Shunsui usiłuje go sprowokować do prawdziwej walki kusząc go faktem że mógłby walczyć i kataną i wakizashi. Na chwilę zaprzestają walki gdy Kyouraku zauważa i komentuje, że Halibel to 3 Espada. Mówi, że wolałby aby Starrk był 2 Espada, lecz Starrk odpowiada że niestety jest Primera. Shunsui komentuje mówiąc, że teraz wie - będzie trudno pokonać Starrka. Po uwolnieniu przez kapitana swojego shikai, również Starrk ujawnia imię swego miecza. Przywołuje do siebie Lillynette i wyjaśnia że nie rozdzielił się na swój zanpaktou i siebie lecz na dwa osobne ciała. Po osiągnięciu Ressurection dostaje w głowę od... własnego pistoletu którym okazuje się być Lillynette. W trakcie ostrej wymiany zdań Kyouraku atakuje Primerę co nieco go zaskoczyło. Gdy jednak Kyouraku miał go wykończyć Starrk atakuje go wystrzałem Cero z pistoletu. Później mówi mu że jeśli zmusił go do Ressurection do niech pokaże Bankai. Kyouraku odpowiada że jeśli Stark strzela tylko Cero to nie ma potrzeby. Stark atakuje tymczasem Kyouraku Cero Metraletta. Na szczęście Kyouraku ratuje Ukitake. Starrk głowi się jak Ukitake mógł użyć Cero na co kapitan odpowiada że może to powtórzyć. Mimo wrzasków Lillynette że to może być pułapka Starrk atakuje Ukitake. Po dwóch uderzeniach kathumb|250px|Shunsui przebija Starrka atakując z cieniapitana Starrk pojmuje że Ukitake wchłania atak i wysyła go w przeciwnika. Uważa tą moc za paskudną. Wie jednak że każda moc ma swoje ograniczenia i mów ża Ukitake nie da rady gdy wystrzeli naraz 1000 Cero. Atakuje jednak Kyouraku co przerywa pojawienie się Wonderweiss.Starrk podaje kapitanom jego nazwisko. W momencie gdy Margera przebija gołą dłonią ciało Ukitake Starrk powstrzymuje Kyouraku przed pomocą przyjacielowi kolejnym strzałem z Cero. Tłumaczy też że obecność Wonderweiss oznacza że Aizen ma dość czekania. Gdy Vizardzi wkraczają do akcji Love i Rose walczą ze Starrkiem. Są lekko zdziwieni faktem że Starrk nie okazuje nic po pokonaniu 2 Espady. Love atakuje pierwszy i okazuje się że jego shikai jest odporne na Cero i powala Primerę.thumb|left|250px|Stark ogłuszony przez shikai Love'a Starrk zastanawia się czy warto walczyć lecz Lillynette "przekonuje go" i Primera wywołuje swoje wilki, które pokonują bez problemu przeciwników. Starrk wyjaśnia że są one złożone z części jego duszy, podaje też nazwisko swoje i Lillynete. W tym momencie ktoś przebija go mieczem...Tym kimś okazuje się być Kyouraku który dosłownie wyszedł z cienia Primery.Tłumaczy Starrkowi że zostali obydwaj wpłatani w grę - jeśli wygra będzie żył gdy przegra zginie.thumb|200px|Śmierć StarrkaPo paru unikach Primery Kyouraku wybiera kolor szary i tnie swym miecze przeciwnika w ramię. Coyote jest mocno zdziwiony - poczuł jakby kapitan odciął mu ramię podczas gdy to była tylko płytka rana. Zanim to robi Starrk wyciąga swój energetyczny miecz. Teraz jego kolej - Coyote wybiera kolor biały i zadaje kapitanowi duże obrażenia.Walka zaczyna się na dobre. W jej trakcie okazuje się, że Starrk czuł się samotny z powodu swej niezwykłej mocy i faktu, że tak długo żyje.Pyta się też, dlaczego musi walczyć z kimś tak potężnym. Tymczasem Kyouraku wybiera kolor czarny i tnie Starrka po całym ciele. Spadając Starrk przypomina sobie moment spotkania z Aizenem. Widząc, że Sosuke może przebywać blisko niego przystaje na jego warunki.Później wspomnieniami sięga momentu, gdy spotkał Lillynette. Uświadamia sobie wtedy, że nigdy nie był sam. Jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały "Nie jestem sam" Moce i Umiejętności Starrk jest primera (1) Espada w armii Aizena. Znaczy to, że jest najsilniejszy w Espadzie, ale tylko w swej "zwykłej" formie.W Ressurection przewyższa go tylko Yammy Rialgo (Espada 0) . Choć mogę jasno stwierdzić, że bez problemu pokonałby w pojedynku Yammiego.thumb|250px|Energia duchowa Starrkathumb|200px|Ressurection Garganta -'thumb|left|200px|Miecz Starrka Garganta to droga, jaką Arrancary podróżują do świata żywych. Starrk posiada tę umiejętność (dzięki niej dostał się do Karakury) . thumb|300px|Wilki Starka'Mistrz Sonido: Jest niesamowicie szybki, jednak nie wiadomo czy ta szybkość to duże umiejętności w Sonido czy coś innego, ponieważ Zommari Leroux sam powiedział, że jego Sonido jest najszybsze wśród członków Espady. Spostrzegawczość: Jest bardzo uważnym obserwatorem, potrafi odkryć słabości swoich przeciwników i zrozumieć ich taktykę walki. . thumb|Stark strzelający Cero Cero: Cero Starka jest wykonywane absolutnie bez żadnych gestów, przez co może zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Najprawdopodobniej jest ono potężniejsze od zwyczajnych cero. Zanpakutō *'Resurrección' Do formy Resurrección dochodzi poprzez połączenie się ciał Lillinete oraz Starka, komendą uwalniającą jest "Kopnij, Los Lobos". Starrk otrzymuje kurtkę z kożuchem, a w rękach dzierży dwa potężne pistolety. Jego atakiem w tej formie jest wystrzeliwane nieprzerwane, potężne cero. Według słów Starka, może wystrzelić nawet tysiąc cero naraz. Jego maska przypomina teraz maskę Lillinete. Cero Metorajetta Jest to coś w stylu ataku meteorów, tylko zamiast meteorów Starrk wystrzeliwuje z pistoletu potężne ilości Cero o morderczej sile. Gdyby nie pomoc Ukitake, Kyoraku najprawdopodobniej już byłby martwy.thumb|los lobos Wilki ' Stark potrafi wezwać całe stado wilków stworzonych z jego energii duchowej. Dzięki temu nie można ich fizycznie uszkodzić. Gdy jeden wilk ugryzie przeciwnika cała reszta eksploduje.thumb|250px|Wilk Starrka dopada Love i cała reszta eksploduje Fracción thumb|250px|Lillynette [[Lilinette|'Lilinette Gingerback]] (リリネット Ririnetto)-Lilinette to dziewczynka-Arrancar z maską Hollowa podobną do tej Ulquiorry. Coś w rodzaju opaski znajduje się na jej lewym oku i jest udekorowane rysunkiem płomienia. Bardzo lubi budzić Starka w nadzwyczajny sposób, np. wkładając rękę w jego gardło. W Sztucznej Karakurze najpierw walczy z Juushiro Ukitake (ujawniając przy tym, że jej miecz kryje się w jednym z rogów jej hełmu), następnie łączy się ze Starrkiem, umożliwiając mu Ressurrecion. Jest bardzo nerwowa i wierzy w umiejętności i moc Starrka. W formie uwolnionej mówi przez pistolet Coyote'a.W momencie gdy ten został powalony przez Love'a tłumaczy mu dlaczego powinien walczyć dalej. Często daje mu rady. Ciekawostki *W języku niemieckim imię Starrk znaczy "silny". *Jest nazwany po francuskim projektancie Philippe Starck. *To jedyny Arrancar, który rozdzielił swoją moc na dwa ciała zamiast na Zanpakutō . *Jest to też jedyny Arrancar który używa broni palnej *Jest jedynym Espadą, który po uwolnieniu może komunikować się ze swoją bronią. *Jego aspektem śmierci jest Samotność. *Prawdopodobnie utożsamił się z Shunsuim Kyoraku gdyż w rozmowie z nim stwierdził że są do siebie podobni. *Jest najdoskonalszym espadą pod rządami Aizena ponieważ jego jedyną słabością jest samotność którą utożsamia Cytaty * "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm the Primera."że cię zawiodłem. Jestem Primera"(do Shunsui Kyōraku) *''"We are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback, and this is our power."'' Primera Espada Coyote Starrk i Lilynette Gingreback a to jest nasza moc"' *"If Wonderweiss is here, that means Aizen is sick of waiting."(Komentując przybycie Magery) Wonderweiss jest tu to znaczy że Aizen znudził się czekaniem * "You made me do this pain-in-the-ass release. So you'd better show me your Bankai."(Do Shunsui Kyōraku) mnie do tego uwolnienia więc lepiej pokaż mi swoje Bankai" *''"The two of us are one. When other Hollows evolved to Arrancar they split their power between their bodies and their swords. But we split into two bodies. When we become one again, our full power is released." jednością. Inni Puści ewoluując do Arrancara rozdzielają się na miecz i ciało. My rozdzieliliśmy się na dwa byty. Gdy się ponownie złączymy zostanie uwolniona nasza prawdziwa moc" *"''Are you sure you want to take off your masks?" (Do Love'a i Rose'a) ["Jesteście pewni że chcecie zdjąć te maski??"} *''"Look who's talking. You look like a Hollow yourself with that mask of yours." (Do Love'a)kto to mówi. Z tą maską sam wyglądasz jak Pusty" *"...Hey... Not you, the white-haired captain. How'd you just use a Cero?" (Do Ukitake) ty ten białowłosy kapitan.Jakim cudem użyłeś przed chwilą Cero" *"''Kick About, Los Lobos!"Los Lobos" *"What do you want me to do about it?"(Komentując śmierć Aaroniero)co chcesz żebym zrobił??" *''I see. So you can absorb an attack and send it right back at your opponent...and that's not all. Those five cards on the rope move faster than the attack and disturb it's course just enough to make it hard for your opponent to dodge the attack. From what I can see, it seems like a pretty nasty power, Captain.(Do Kapitana Ukitake)wiem.Więć możesz wchłonąć atak i wysłać go z powrotem w przeciwnika. To nie wszystko.Te pięć kart na linie.Porusza się szybciej niż atak i zakłóca jego kurs na tyle by utrudnić przeciwnikowi unik.Z mojego punktu widzenia wygląda to na całkiem paskudną moc Kapitanie." * "''Thanks. But I'm glad your power isn't just to reflect any and all attacks back on your opponent. If you have to absorb the attack first, there has to be a limit to what you can absorb. I don't think you'll be able to do it if I fire 1,000 shots at once."(Do Kapitana Ukitake)Ale zadowala mnie to że twoja moc nie tylko odbija wszystkie ataki do właściciela. Jeśli najpierw musisz wchłonąć atak to musisz mieć jakieś ograniczenie tego co wchłaniasz.Nie sądzę że ci się uda jeśli wystrzelę 1000 Cero naraz." * "I said I'm not the type. I don't care anymore... it's not like Aizen's gonna save us... anyways... they're strong... It's obvious, so I just don't care anymore. If we keep fighting, someone else'll just die... It's obvious, so let's just go home and sleep.to nie dla mnie już mi nie zależy.To nie tak że Aizen i tak nas ocali.Oni są silni. To oczywiste dlatego już mnie nie obchodzi. Jeśli będziemy nadal walczyć ktoś inny po prostu zginie. To oczywiste więc tylko chodźmy do domu i spać.." * "... Game over. If you make a run for it, I won't chase you."(Do Love'a i Rose'a) Jednak jeśli uciekniecie nie będę was ścigał." * "'They're not Ceros.If they were ordinary Ceros they wouldn't be able to crytically injure someone as strong as you. We are to be able to divide our own soul and control the pieces in the battle.Those wolves are both Starrk and Lillynette."(Do Rose'a i Love'a) nie Cero. Gdyby były zwykłym Cero nie mogłyby krytycznie zranić kogoś tak silnego jak wy.Jesteśmy zdolni podzielić nasze dusze i kontrolować te kawałki w bitwie.Te wilki to część nas obojga" * "I was jealous of the weak ones. All our friends lost their souls and died just by being around us. We are lonely so we split our soul in two. I don't even know which of us we look like before. Maybe neither. But this was the only way to escape the loneliness. '''I was jealous of the weak ones. The weak are allowed to congregate. I want to be weak if that impossile. At least give me someone as strong as I am "''tym słabszym. Wszyscy nasi przyjaciele tracili swoje dusze i umierali tylko zbliżając się do nas. Byliśmy samotni więc podzieliliśmy naszą duszę na dwoje. Nawet nie wiem czy wcześniej wyglądaliśmy jak ona czy ja. Może ani tak ani tak ale to był jedyny sposób by uciec od samotności. Zazdrościłem tym słabszym. Oni mogli się gromadzić. Gdyby to było możliwe chciałbym być słaby. W końcu spotkałem kogoś równie silnego jak ja" Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyzna